011315erisiomerrow
gardeningCatastrophe GC began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 18:46 -- 06:46 GC: Testing testing, Merrow y*there? 06:47 AA: Oh, hello Erisio. 06:47 AA: I have heard from a reliable source that you have a "Hot Date"™ scheduled with an Interplanetary Troll of Mystery soon. 06:47 AA: Are you getting excited? 06:48 GC: Uh 06:48 GC: wow, Maenam was not kidding about gossip 06:48 GC: Albiet, I told half the people I know 06:48 GC: but yeah, I*m pretty pumped 06:48 AA: Actually, Mahtah spoke to me about it. 06:48 AA: It was not so much gossip as an advice-gathering session. 06:49 GC: Oh! That makes more sense 06:49 AA: Whale good luck. I hope it works out for you two. 06:49 GC: thanks! 06:49 GC: <:D 06:50 AA: Love is a very rewarding and comforting thing to wrap yourself in when you can find it. 06:50 GC: Oh, speaking of love, that*s sort of why I*m here 06:50 AA: You want advice too? 06:50 GC: I heard some shiz was going on with Acenia*s primer actually 06:50 AA: Yeah. It is. 06:50 AA: I am trying very hard not to freak out about it. 06:50 AA: But I am not succeeding at that. 06:51 GC: Well, I*m like, totally here to help dude! 06:51 GC: Acenia herself can*t pick favorites among her suitors, but I can! 06:51 AA: She ca not? Is that in the rules? 06:52 GC: I think she said something like that 06:53 GC: well anyway, besides the point, I can send you the codes for all these diff pumpkins and rare plants 06:53 GC: ((The actual code sending needs to be approved by LL though)) 06:56 AA: (( Yeah, that's fine. )) 06:56 AA: (( I imagine she won't allow it anyway )) 06:56 AA: (( She'll say you don't have enough pumpkins )) 06:56 AA: That would be great. Every little bit kelps. 06:57 AA: I am still worried though. I have to give her presents for several days in a row, and I have not started yet because we have been so far apart. But this person has already started--and has shown photographic evidence that he already has all the pumpkins and a garden. 06:58 AA: Unless we can find a way to prevent him from finding her for a day, and letting me get a head start, even if I had all the pumpkins right now I would not be able to beat him. 06:59 AA: I had hoped to call upon my powers as Prince of Time, but after a discussion with the previous session's Sylph of Time, I do not believe I will be able to accomplish my goals that way. 06:59 AA: I do not know if Scarlet would be willing to intercede on my behalf. This betrothal was her idea in the first place, so maybe she would... 06:59 AA: ...assuming it's even within her power to do so. 07:00 AA: She is not all-powerful, though I suspect she is more powerful than the veterans. 07:00 GC: Hey dude, from what I saw, and what I*ve heard around the grape vine, she has her ways 07:00 AA: Yes. Libby seams to view her as a rival, though they claim to not practice Kismesis among their species. 07:01 AA: And I do not think winning the Oracle's respect is easily accomplished. 07:04 GC: No probably not, but it is kinda hard to imagine anyone other than another twink being able to rival the Oracle. Doir says all the twinks are either super powerful, evil, or both. 07:04 GC: Not sure about evil myself, but powerful yes 07:05 AA: If they are evil, I am fairly shore it is not a genetic predisposition. Acenia is as far from evil as anyone I have ever met. 07:05 AA: Lily, on the other hand... 07:06 AA: ...I am not saying she is evil. Just that if she were to become evil I would not be surprised. 07:06 GC: Lil isn*t *mean* 07:06 AA: She is apparently my sister now, so I feel justified in taking such jabs at her. 07:07 GC: Honestly, I*d be pretty surprised. For all her snark and jabs, she*s very loyal to the people she loves 07:07 AA: That is not unheard of among the evil. Even the evil matriarch in All My Wigglers was fiercely protective of her offspring. 07:08 AA: But it's all a moot point anyway. 07:09 AA: Morality is not my forte. I am an Emperor. Anything I do is morally justfied by virtue of that position. 07:20 GC: That sounds like a path to corruption 07:21 GC: "Everything I do is ok because im the emperor." -- aspiringArchon AA is now an idle chum! -- 07:37 AA: Is that not the rule? 07:38 GC: Well I mean, I*m not the best to ask about rules of society 07:39 GC: But still, just being able to do whatever and have no problems, that will lend itself to doing bad things won*t it? 07:39 AA: I had not reelly thought about it. 07:41 AA: It's just the way it's alwaves been. The Condesce decides what's right and what's wrong, until the next Condesce comes around and decides whether the previous was right or not. 07:42 AA: Do....I do bad things, Erisio? 07:57 GC: Not that I*ve seen! /^_^\ 07:58 GC: You*re actually one of the nicer people in this game I think 07:59 GC: I just mean, be careful 08:01 AA: All right. Thank you. I will keep an eye on it. 08:06 GC: Cool, I*ll try and get those pumpkins and plants and junk, farewell Merrow! 08:06 AA: Thanks, Erisio. Fare whale. -- gardeningCatastrophe GC gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 20:07 --